Chess
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Life is a game of chess. NaLu. One-shot.


Title: **Chess**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Life is a game of chess.

Rating: **T**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**First Move: Knight, strike with your strongest piece.**

The Lion clutched his head upon hearing his master's order. While it was true that all of Lucy's celestial spirits treated her as a friend and someone whom they would protect forever, Loki just can't seem to stifle the small laughter that escaped his lips upon Lucy's ridiculous request.

"You want me to go and check out on Natsu?" Loki was now laughing his hardest while looking at an angry Lucy. He thought that Lucy was in danger that's why he was called out. It turned out; Lucy just wanted to check what Natsu was doing ever since the two fought five days ago.

"Shut up! I only wanted you to check up on him because we h-have a m-m-mission coming up." Lucy finished her sentence with a flushed red face.

"All right my queen, whatever you say." Loki moved closer to Lucy and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Though, I am really saddened by the fact that you chose that fire-breathing mage over me, your knight in shining armor." He ended with a small chuckle.

Lucy was about to retort back at what Loki had said but was stopped in her tracks when she felt the spirit disappear in a puff of cloud.

"Stupid Loki." She mumbled to herself.

Five days ago, while Natsu and the gang went on a mission, they encountered an unexpected accident which led to Natsu and Lucy being trapped in a cave. Things were getting better by the minute (they were even close to kissing each other), but then Gray, Erza, and Happy had to ruin the moment.

Lucy shook her head rapidly, attempting to shake off the blush creeping up on her face upon the memory.

"For the nth time, I am NOT in LOVE with Natsu." She shouted to nobody.

_-0-_

**Second Move: Pawn, moving forward without turning back.**

Though it was unlike Makarov's character to meddle in the lives of both Natsu and Lucy, the old geezer was smiling to himself as Erza recounted to him the tales of their recent mission five days ago.

"... and then, that's when we found them under the rubble of a cave, cuddling with each other while moving their faces closer and closer. If I had known any better, I would say that those two were about to share a _kiss_."

The guild master suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "So, what happened next?" He asked curiously.

Erza cleared her throat and sighed. "Lucy started screaming at Happy because the cat was teasing the both of them to death. All I heard next was some sort of a tsunami headed for Natsu. Later I found out that it was Aquarius who did it, too bad though... Natsu was seriously annoyed to talk to Lucy after that."

"My, my, what troublesome kids they are. I didn't know that information about my two children. Love is certainly in the air." Makarov smiled mischievously at Erza while drinking his half-empty glass of beer.

Erza sighed again; their master sure loved this kind of stories and happenings. But at the rate of what's going on with Natsu and Lucy, she highly doubted that the two would make amends with each other by themselves. They were just too stubborn.

"Master, I have a proposition."

Makarov eyed Erza behind his glass of beer.

"We must make our own move in order to reconcile those two again." If those two doesn't make up with each other, then Erza would make sure all hell would break loose once she start to use her prowess over her pawns. There's no turning back now. It's either they say "I love you" to each other and end this fiasco, or it's her fist they would be seeing in the coming days.

_-0-_

**Third Move: Bishop, the silent attacker from the sidelines.**

Natsu rolled his head from left to right while lying on his couch.

He was agitated by the fact that Lucy seemed to push him as far away as possible. He was even beginning to become bold enough to attempt a kiss on her but then ice-brain and Erza just had to ruin the moment. Happy was of no help either, his constant teasing led to Lucy into calling out Aquarius. He almost drowned to death if not for Aquarius' hearing that Scorpio was calling for her.

"God, Lucy is such a weirdo. Now I am never going to have her as my girl. Stupid Erza, Stupid Gray, Stupid me."

A knocking sound was heard. Natsu lazily stretched his legs before he stood up and walked to open the door.

"Hi there Natsu!" Loki greeted; feeling like an idiot standing outside of Natsu's home.

The pink-haired mage grumbled at seeing the lion outside his house. '_What the heck does he want?' _

"Hello and Goodbye!" Natsu was about to close the door when Loki spoke the words he wanted to hear for almost five days now.

"Lucy asked me to check-up on you; it seems like she can't get you out of her head to ridiculously ask me this favour. Imagine my agony when I was asked by my queen to visit enemy territory." Loki ended his sentence while laughing at Natsu's shocked face.

The fire mage was too stunned by the news that he didn't notice Happy flying towards Loki from the sidelines.

Everything was going on smoothly and he was slowly reaching la-la-lucy landia when he heard Happy's loud voice.

_"GET AWAY FROM NATSU, LOKI! You are a competition. ENEMY on the loose, I repeat, ENEMY on the loose!" _

_-0-_

**Fourth Move: Rook, when untouched, can be used to switch positions. **

Night was slowly approaching Magnolia. The guild was now occupied by the late-night drunkards. I.E. Cana and the other men who wanted to join her for a drink.

Gray, upon seeing the people left inside the hall, stood up from his seat and bid his goodbyes for the night. He was about to reach the doors when he noticed that Lucy was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, he didn't see the celestial mage all day long.

Grunting, he turned away from the direction of his house and headed straight to Lucy's humble abode to check if she was all right.

The path to Lucy's apartment was mostly quiet - except for the constant uneasy feeling that Gray felt whenever he looked behind him. It's like he was being followed by someone... or rather, by two "someones".

Behind the dark alley, Juvia was silently following her Gray-sama as he walked towards his destnation. She was fuming and emitting an evil aura ever since she knew of Gray's intention of visiting Lucy – her rival for all eternity. Oh how she wished to rip the blonde's hair out so that Gray-sama would only look at Juvia.

On the other side of the street, Natsu was all fired up. He wanted to burn Gray to crisp as he drew nearer to Lucy's house. Happy was hugging his shirt tightly as he tried to stop him from marching in front of Gray and beat the daylights out of him.

Once Gray reached Lucy's door; he knocked on the wood three times as he stood outside with his hands on his pockets and waited for Lucy to come out.

**_Creak._**

A head popped out and Lucy grinned at Gray for visiting her. Her arms reached his back as she gave the ice-mage a friendly embrace – glad that there was at least a single person who visited her that day.

At that moment, Natsu wanted to come out and kill the offending man for hugging Lucy. He was beginning to form some plans in his mind when he saw what happened next.

Lucy was about to invite Gray inside when she heard the infamous lines she dreaded from his mouth.

"So, how are you and Natsu doing? Am I hearing the wedding bells soon?"

The next thing Gray knew, a fist was connecting with his face (and he silently wished someone had stopped him from opening his mouth).

Natsu never felt happier to not be Gray at the moment.

_-0-_

**Last Move: The King and Queen, the unstoppable clash.**

It was late, her body was tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep like a log. But no, a certain pink-haired mage had to destroy the peace in her neighborhood.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!" Natsu said through a hand-held microphone - as if his voice wasn't loud enough already. "I LOVE LUCY! I repeat, I LOVE LUCY! Anyone who wants her, I am willing to fight you until you are dead."

Loud cheers and applauses were heard from outside, mostly from the members of the guild.

And as Lucy sat at the bottom of her bed, she half wished that the ground would swallow her up, and half-wished that Natsu just declared his feelings for her in private. She would have answered the same anyway. She loved him... even after denying it for so long.

From the crowd, Erza's smirk could be seen as she celebrated her latest triumph as a match-maker to Natsu and Lucy.

The queen finally has her king.

_(Life was really like a game of chess.)_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
